Dynamika
Dynamika - To cała część fizyki, która wyjaśnia, dlaczego właściwie moje jedzenie się porusza, oraz skąd się wzięła taka cholera, jak przyspieszenie. Trzy zasady, by wszystkim rządzić Pierwsza zasada (bezwładności) - Jeśli znajdziesz kiedyś chrupek który ma święty spokój (nikt i nic nie działa na niego siłą), to albo zauważysz, że porusza się ruchem jednostajnym, albo że nie porusza się wcale. Taki chrupek będzie robił po prostu to samo od momentu, kiedy się na niego natknąłeś. Może też zdarzyć się, że siły którymi jest molestowany chrupek równoważą się (tak samo mocno jeden ktoś stara się go przesunąć w lewo, jak drugi ktoś w prawo). Chrupek ma takie wygłupy w głębokim poważaniu, i zachowuje się wtedy tak, jak gdyby nic się nie działo. Jeśli nie pamiętasz, ruch jednostajny, jest to taki, w którym prędkość chrupka jest stała. Druga zasada - Jeżeli chcesz, aby chrupek przyspieszał, musisz się wysilić - rzucić go, popchnąć itp. czyli użyć siły. Inaczej nie zmusisz skubańca, żeby się poruszył. Pamiętaj jednak, że jeżeli masz dwa chrupki o różnej masie, to jeśli popchniesz oba tak samo mocno, to ten lekki będzie zapierdalał jak królik po koksie, a ten masywny ślimaczył się żółwim tempem. Zatem jeśli chcesz nadać wielu różnym chrupkom to samo przyspieszenie, będziesz musiał dobrać do każdego z nich odpowiednio dużą (lub małą) siłę. Jeśli nie pamiętasz, przyspieszenie to zmiana prędkości chrupka w zmianie czasu: \vec{a}=\left(\frac{\Delta \vec{v}}{\Delta t}\right) Trzecia zasada (akcji i reakcji) - Tutaj kryje się niespodzianka - chrupek może Ci oddać. Kiedy działasz siłą na chrupka, on działa na ciebie tak samo dużą siłą, ale w przeciwną stronę. Taka karma. Tylko, że chrupek jest słaby i przestań go molestować, zdesperowany oprawco! Lepiej spróbuj przesunąć ścianę. W pewnym momencie na pewno zaczniesz się zastanawiać, czy ty pchasz ścianę, czy ściana pcha ciebie. A tak przy okazji, to te zasady wymyślił w XVII wieku pewien anglik - Newton, prowadząc eksperymenty na jabłkach i własnym ciele ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)‎. Doceńcie to poświęcenie i zapamiętajcie te zasady. Przez jego eksperymenty zmarnowało się w ciul jabłek, które mogły zostać użyte do zrobienia jabola. Opis zasad dynamiki narzędziami szatana, czyli podstawowe wzory Druga zasada splugawiona matematyką \vec{a}= \frac\vec{F_w}{m} \vec{F_w} to siła wypadkowa, czyli suma wektorów działających sił, czyli strzałeczka, którą możemy zastąpić dużo różnych strzałeczek. Dla przykładu gdy pchasz jedzenie do buzi dwoma rękami, to tak naprawdę robisz tak, jakbyś pchał jedną, ale z inną siłą. \vec{a} to przyspieszenie. {m} to masa (jeśli cię bardzo ciekawi co to właściwie jest, ta masa, to można powiedzieć, że jest to "ilość" ciała - a dokładniej to, jak dużo tego ciała wpierdzielisz opisując na modelu atomowym). Zasada pierwsza Zapewne zastanawiasz się teraz co stało się z pozostałymi dwoma zasadami. Okazuje się, że ułożyły sobie życie całkiem nieźle. Otóż pierwszą można opisać podstawiając odpowiednią wartość pod siłę we wzorze zasady drugiej: \vec{a}= \frac{\vec{F_w}}{m} a mianowicie 0. Będzie to oznaczało, że chrupek ma święty spokój, lub ma na wszystko wywalone przemierzając świat niczym Cejrowski. Wartość przyspieszenia też wynosi wtedy 0. Jak zapewne możesz sobie sprawdzić w kinematyce (ale ci się nie chce), gdy przyspieszenia brak, brak też i zmiany prędkości: \Delta \vec{v}= \vec{a}{t} , \vec{a}= 0 Po mnożeniu przez zero uzyskujemy zero, czyli: \Delta\vec{v}= 0 To ostatnie równanie mówi, że bezwładny (jeszcze znienawidzisz tego słowa) lamo-lemur nie zmienił prędkości, czyli albo dalej w najlepsze się wyleguje, albo turla wesoło po polach i łąkach, w taki sam sposób jak turlał się i wcześniej. Zasada trzecia Co zaś do trzeciej zasady, to można nie opisywać jej narzędziami szatana gdyż nikt tego od nas nie wymaga. Trzecia zasada zakłada możliwość zmiany rzeczywistości. To znaczy - gdy pchasz ścianę, to tak naprawdę przez tę chwilę znajdujesz się w Sowieckiej Rosji i to ściana pcha ciebie. W najgorszym przypadku swoją siłą odepchniesz się od ściany, to znaczy ściana odepchnie ciebie. Dodatkowo zauważ, że gdy zaczynamy pakować sztangę, to okazuje się, że sztanga jest dosyć uparta i uwielbia rywalizację. Dlatego stara się wrócić na dół, skąd ją zabrałeś. Wyraźnie to poczujesz na bicepsach. Te powyższe rzeczy można opisać za pomocą poniższego wzoru: \vec{F_{AB}} = - \vec{F_{BA}} Oczywiście zakładając, że ciało A działa na ciało B (stąd te literki). Stąd wynika, że siły działają parami. Np. jak postawisz krzesło, to działa na nie siła grawitacji, a krzesło siłą ciężkości na podłogę. Ale nie tylko ta siła, bo krzesło się nie zapada - podłoga stara się oddać krzesłu za niepotrzebną presję w jej życiu i oddaje mu siłą sprężystości podłoża, która przeciwstawia się krzesłu. Warto dodać, że ta zasada jest tylko słuszna w mechanice nierelatywistycznej. Kategoria:Fizyka Kategoria:Mechanika